Puzzels
by megavash1027
Summary: L is a detective trying to find Kira, and light is trying help him. When the killer Kira is found to be from L's past, how will it change the events? No pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Puzzles**

_By John Juliano_

Disclaimer: I do now own Death Note, L, or any associated characters.

**Author's notes:**As promised, one Death Note fic. So you are all aware, this idea is still developing, so this chapter will be very short. It is more of a prologue, and will be the shortest chapter in the story. Still, I hope you enjoy this. Read and review if you like it.

**Chapter 1: The Video Clip**

It was late, and the world outside seemed darker that night than ever and L sat in his Favorite office chair, his eyes glued to the TV set. He was watching this clip for the eighteenth time, not having moved much since he started. In his mind the problems it presented were working themselves out at tremendous speed. The exertion of his intense concentration as this was his usual form of activity, and as such, he knew that others thought of him as lazy. Most people could never think the way he did. It was not easy at all. He inclined his body slightly forward toward the television. Instantly, he relaxed, and his eyes lost their intensity for a moment. He lifted the now cold tea that he'd set down on the table to his lips.

"Matsuda-san, fetch the others would you," he said between sips. "I have something to say to everyone." His subordinate eyed him, but he was unreadable to the inexperienced Matsuda. "Oh, and don't forget to bring Yagami-kun. I have something to say to him in particular." With a hurried word of affirmation, Matsuda went to fetch the others. L set down his tea and turned the video clip back on. His eyes widened and leaned forward in his chair, trying to make out the face hidden in that shadowy corner.

* * *

Matsuda Ran down the hallway and rushed into the room where the police officers were sitting. He always was easily excited by anything Ryuzaki said. It went a long way in annotingthe older officers. " Guys, come quick! Ryuzaki's found something!" The others were not as frantic as the youngest officer, but all rose to their feet. The one who rose first was an older man with an air of authority.

"What is it, Matsuda-san?" asked Soichiro Yagami, chief of police and most senior officer present. With his grim, aged features, it was easy to see he was not the Yagami-kun L reffered to. "Is there trouble?"

"No sir," Matsuda answered quickly. "But Ryuzaki would like to speak with us. And yagami-kun, you come too. Ryuzaki wanted to speak with you in particular." At the back of the room, a high school aged man with a handsome face rose, looking confused.

"Is everything alright," Light Yagami asked curiously. He didn't wait for an answer as they all hurried to see the detective. He was sitting alone, still watching the video clip in silence when they entered. He spoke without looking away from the screen as they entered.

"Hello everyone. I am please to say the case is nearly solved." A shocked look spread through the room. He continued immediately. "I'm afraid this meeting will be a short one for most of you, but my point is simple. There is no doubt in my mind that the man standing in that dark corner is Kira." The prossession fell into a deep silence. No one could bring themselves to speak. "That is all for now. I will give you more information soon. You may go. Well, except for Yagami-kun. I have to speak with him." A few tried to argue, but L turned from the screen with a look so harsh they all left at once.

Light Yagami stood in silence, looking at L. He was shocked, amazed, and impressed beyond words, yet frightened. L was silent for some time. When he spoke, it was a simple phrase.

"I know him."


	2. Chapter 2: A Strange Man

**Chapter 2: The Strange Man**

**Author's notes:** Hello again, and welcome to chapter two of Puzzles, my third fic. I want to apologize first for the misspelled title, because well, my mind was fried when I started this and spell check didn't alert me to the problem until just now. On the subject of the story, a heads up is in order. Chapter 1 takes place towards the midway point of the story, so events for now come before it. I will let you know when we pass it in the time line. Enjoy the story and read and review if you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, L or any related characters.

The Lawliet boy was sitting in his alley that day, watching the people pass along the street. He stared briefly at each person, taking the details in. Most people never really looked at others, even if they think they did. At least that's what he thought. When he looked at people, he did it in the proper way. He looked details, like mud on the shoes, or a red stain on the shirt cuff. He had a good teacher when it came to detection. He had a couple names, but most people called him Holmes. The Lawliet boy found Holmes sitting in a trashcan one day, and thought he may be lonely. Since then they had been friends, even though the boy knew Holmes was really just a book. He didn't have any other friends, so for that he could put logic in the back seat.

He knew a lot of things, even if people didn't believe he did. They said he was stupid and worthless, and he knew why they said so. He knew all about houses, parents, and family. He knew what it meant to have a first name, and he knew what a bed was. He had never had any of these things, but he could tell anyone who asked all about these things. The only problem is no one asked. No one ever spoke to him. Well, not before today. Today he met someone very strange.

The strange man had money based on how he dressed, but he wasn't stuck up like other rich people. He liked to smile and seemed to have no problem talking to an orphan. He asked the boy his name, and the Lawliet child was suddenly very embarrassed. No one had ever asked him his name, and that was just fine with him because he didn't have one. Well, maybe his parents had named him, but no one knew what. If he had ever known, he'd forgotten by now. He was so embarrassed that it took him a minute to answer. " My name is, well, I'm not sure, but the police said it was Lawliet. I don't know the first one."

the strange man just kept smiling, and it made the child uneasy at first. "Lawiet, then. That is a fine name young man. I've heard some things about you, you know. Some interesting things, in fact. I heard you helped stop a bad man who had taken a little girl. Is it true." The question was strange to the child. It took a minute for him to remember.

"Oh, yes, sir. It was nothing special. Just a puzzle. I like puzzles. You see how things fit together, and the whole thing begins to make sense. The whole world can be like that, but that puzzles is too hard for me right now." He was being honest. If the world was a puzzle, he had to wonder where he may fit. This was the puzzle he thought about most. He just hadn't figured it out yet.

"So you like puzzles, then. I like those too. I'm not so good at them, but I have a lot of them. Maybe I could show you some of them. It would be a chance to get out of the street for a night. Would you like that."

The question made the child Lawliet happy, but at the same time put him on edge. He was nervous about this man, and he wasn't sure why. He usually wasn't afraid of strangers. This man was different. He was about to say no, but he stopped himself. "Well, maybe. I'm not really sure. I mean, I don't even know your name." He was curious about this. He was told that names spoke of a person's true nature. He wasn't sure what that meant for him, but He did wonder about the stranger.

Giving his signature smile once more, the man leaned down to the child's level. "You can call me Wammy. Everyone does. So, what do you say, Lawliet. It would be better than sleeping in the snow." Wammy was clearly concerned by this. The snow was coming down now, beckoning to winter. He did hate seeing children suffering in the streets, especially since he could help them. It was something he prided himself on.

The child had to agree. If he stayed out here much longer, he'd have to steal a blanket. He hated stealing from people. He grabbed Holmes, threw all of his clothes into a pile, then wrapped them in a large, thin sheet. He worked at a frantic pace, and soon everything he owned was sitting in a very small bundle before him. "I'd like to see your puzzles, Mr. Wammy," He said. His stomach rumbled and he just then realized he hadn't eaten that day.

Wammy laughed a warm sort of laugh. "Don't worry, I have plenty to eat at home. You can eat whatever you want when we get home."

Home. That was a word the Lawliet child was far from used to. He had never had one that he could recall in his whole 8 years of life. It had never really bothered him to know that, and he was never really bothered to know that he would never have one. But to hear Mr. Wammy say that word, even in passing as it was, filled him with something he hadn't felt in a long time. He felt a small bit of hope building inside of him.


	3. Chapter 3: A Place Called Home

**Chapter 3: A Place Called Home**

**Author's Notes: **Okay, chapter three is up, and I hope you enjoy it. I'm sorry if L isn't entirely in character, but he is a little kid, do remember. He will be more himself when being portrayed as an adult. And just for clarity, this story assumes that at this moment in time, L and near are of similar age, but a growing disorder affects Near, making him look around six. So by the time L has become the most famous detective, Near still looks about twelve years old. I will make sure to update this and all my other stories regularly. Read and review if you like this. Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, L, or any associated characters.

The sign above the entrance said Wammy's House, and the Lawliet child thought it summed up the building pretty well. Mr. Wammy was richer than he appeared, if the mansion was anything to go by. Still it felt welcoming and friendly. Mr. Wammy lead the young boy through the yard, and into the large, warm, main hall. All around, children of many different ages are sitting on the floor, playing chess, reading, and doing jigsaw puzzles. The child's eyes light up as he looks about.

Wammy looks out warmly at the children, and then looks down to the Lawliet Child. "I really am very sorry, dear boy. It seems a bit crowded. You don't mind waiting here while I go fix some food."

The boytook a moment to collect his thoughts, and then looked up to Mr. Wammy. "No, sir. I don't mind at all." As Wammy left for what must have been the kitchen, the child went to one of the children, on the floor who was playing with a puzzle. He looked very young, not more than six years old. The whole time, only one thought was going through his mind: What is this place? The other boy looks up, and his expressionless face catches the Lawliet child off guard. Without a word, the other boy passed him half of the pieces.

The Lawliet child looked down at the puzzle. It was really nothing but a with slate. There was no picture to off clues. The other child had finished nearly half of it. The Lawliet child looked for a few minutes at the pieces, and then begins to place them into their places. Soon it lies completed. Without a word he turns it over. The other boy looks up.

"What is your name?" His voice is as blank as his expression, but he looks anything but bland. The only good word for him would be 'strange'. Though small, skinny, and obviously young, he had an air of intelligence about him. He was unreadable, which set the Lawliet child on edge. The strangest thing about him was the milky whiteness of his whole form. The boy's skin was paler than his own, and even his hair was white.

"I seem to be lacking one. You may call me L if you want." He wasn't sure why, but he liked the sound of that. He never had a name, but that would work. "I'm curious as to yours, as well." This boy was interesting.

"Near," was the boy's simple answer. "So what street did you live on?" The question clearly caught L by surprise. This boy was becoming more interesting by the moment. L knew well enough that Near was an alias, but it didn't bother him. In a way, L was an alias too.

"I lived in an alley off the main street. I never went to see the sign. I had no need. And your use of the past tense is confusing. I still live there now."

"Is that so, L? You do know what this place is, don't you?" It was easy enough for Near to see that he did not. Many of the children did not know much of anything when they got here. Still, this L was different. He was no fool, that was clear. Maybe it would be ok to enlighten him, but not quite yet?

With a simple "No," L Confirmed Near's suspicion. He was scrutinizing the other child now, and knew that near was doing the same. "Perhaps you might enlighten me," L said, pressing a thumb to his lower lip. The other boy directed his eyes to the ceiling, and twisted his hair with one finger.

"This is home," Near said nonchalantly. "There isn't much more too it. Call it an orphanage if that's what you like, but the word home fits better. I guess you've never had one of those." There was that word again. Home. The word that gave hope to a boy who'd gone his whole life without so much as a name. He didn't like this feeling. It was too likely to mislead him. Near looked up at him once more. "Are you going to stay here L? Or are you going back to the streets?" The question hit L like a punch to the gut, but you would never have known to look at his face. Up until that very moment, there was no doubt in his mind that he was going back to his alley in just a few hours. In a matter of moments, his mind had changed.

"Actually, I think I like this place," he said, holding up the once again completed puzzle. "I think I'll stay here for a bit."

Just at that moment, Wammy came in, balancing a tray in each hand. One held tea, and the other held cakes. Behind him, two more adults followed behind him, carrying trays full of sandwiches, soups, and yet more tea. They set the trays on a central table, and Wammy called the children to eat. As they came, Wammy saw that the new child and Near were walking together. Near had never done well with the other children, but it seemed that Lawliet had changed that. It made him happy to watch these unwanted children grow closer.

L and Near each took a seat to one side of Wammy. L took up a cup of tea in two fingers, and sat down on his feet in the chair. He looked to Wammy and took a sip of the tea. "This is an Orphanage, right? I have no parents, so I qualify I guess. Perhaps I may be able to stay out of the Snow?" L took a sugar cube from a nearby bowl, and dropped it into his cup.

Wammy smiled wide. "I'll fill out the paperwork then, and I suppose I should call you something other than Lawliet now."

"Call me L."


	4. Chapter 4: First Case

Chapter 4: First Case

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, L, or any associated characters.**

**Author's Notes:** Hello again. So chapter 4 is up at last, and I have a few things to apologize for. First is the mistaken placement of Wammy's house in London rather than Winchester, and secondly is I want to apologize for getting so far into L's past. It will only be one or two chapters more.

It didn't take long for L to learn about Wammy's House, and what it really was. It was an orphanage, yes, but there was more to it. The children were…well they were all a bit different. His first hint came from Near, the whit haired child he'd met on his first day, but he was most certainly not the only example. While degrees differed greatly, every child there would be a prodigy at a public school. And the environment of Wammy's House seemed specifically geared to draw out prodigious intelligence from the children.

This drive for excellence permeated every aspect of life at Wammy's House. Even when at play, the challenging puzzles and strategy games that Wammy kept made sure that the children never stopped thinking. L and near had by this time grown fond of playing each other in chess, or challenging each other to see who could put a puzzle together faster. Prodigious as Near was, L had let to lose a match to him. 

Outside of play, there were classes to attend, where Wammy and some other instructors he'd hired taught the children in small groups. Near, L, and five others were in the highest class, learning material at the level of college freshman. Some of the others had trouble at first, but L and Near caught on quickly. After a few classes, L had reached the top of the class without much trouble. He was adapting to his new home better than he could have hoped.

There was one more side of Wammy's house. One that even most of the children never saw. L had known about it before he was told. He had seen the policemen who would come and talk to Wammy, and had heard snatches of conversation from outside of the doors. They were talking about ongoing investigations. He had heard them mention the names of some older children from the orphanage. 

From there it wasn't hard to figure out. The police were being assisted by the children from the orphanage. Wammy was training them as private detectives. L wanted to try his hand at investigation, and see if the criminals of the world could possibly challenge him. He didn't get his chance until 4 years later, when Wammy called him into the front office of the orphanage. 

He by this time was well known among the children as the most talented prodigy in Wammy's House, despite his young age. After two years as top of the class, L was moved to private lessons with Wammy, where he had learned advanced computer skills, methods of espionage, and the finer points of Criminology. By now it was no secret that he was being trained as a detective. It hadn't affected the way he spent his time very much. He still played chess with Near, now second only to L in intelligence, and in his time alone, he sat in his room with Holmes, rereading the stories he knew so well.

It was this he was doing when the staff member came to fetch him. L asked what he was needed for, but the young woman said only that Wammy had sent for him. He followed the woman into Wammy's office, and took a seat in front of the older man. He say on his feet and took up the tea cup on Wammy's table in two fingers, taking a sip. "You called for me, Quilish?" By now he was beyond the formality of last names. Many children still called him Wammy after learning his name, mostly because they found it odd. L had no qualms with odd names himself, seeing as his was a letter.

"Yes, indeed. I wanted to congratulate you, L. You have come far in your leesons thus far, and I have test for you." Wammy's signature smile was noticeably absent as he passed forward a police file for L to look through. " The police are at a loss for how it was done, but they have linked the MO to several other killings. They asked me to see if we might be of some assistance. What do you think of it?"

"You want me to catch him then?" He asked, holding the case file in two fingers. He scanned the pictures in minute detail, going from the victim to her surroundings. He soon had them all memorized. "It shouldn't be all that difficult. Do you have the files on the other victims?"

"Yes if you believe you can. I will get them for you as soon as possible, but at the moment they are with the police. Is there anything else you need?" L held the file out for Wammy, and the older man took it. He put it back inside the desk.

"I will need a laptop, but other than that it should be easy enough to solve this little mystery. A little excursion to the crime scene may also be in order." L stood and turned to leave the office. Then he stopped and turned, as if he'd forgotten something. "Oh, and Quilish? Keep an eye on this case. He is going to kill again soon." Without looking back again, L left Wammy in the office. Following him out with his eyes, Wammy's face split into a wide smile.

"Extraordinary skill, you have there L. The world was fortunate the night I found you. I only hope you reach your potential." Wammy locked his desk and left the office, headed to the police station. The sooner he had the files, the sooner L could complete the puzzle he had set before the boy.


End file.
